


Первокурсники/Fresh

by Deiko (Gellert)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В отличие от Эрика, который воспринимает первокурсников как неизбежное зло, с которым надо смириться, Чарльз любит их учить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первокурсники/Fresh

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fresh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705209) by [fengirl88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88). 



В отличие от Эрика, который воспринимает первокурсников как неизбежное зло, с которым надо смириться, Чарльз любит их учить. Что кажется Эрику пустой тратой времени, так как первокурсники, по его мнению, ленивые, наглые и глупые создания. Чарльз согласен с тем, что многие из них таковыми и являются, но далеко не все. Он признает, что ему нравится их любопытство и свежий взгляд на вещи, то, как креативно они подходят к вещам, и как они умеют мыслить в разных направлениях. И даже если вдруг кто-то из них и сморозит внезапную глупость, то это, скорее всего, только потому, что они еще не научились фильтровать свои мысли.  
Эрик считает, что Чарльз здесь размышляет как сентиментальный придурок, но любит его от этого не меньше.  
Они сидят в «Пляшущем Козле», когда до Чарльза внезапно доносятся обрывки разговора за соседним столиком, и тот замирает, так и не донеся чашку кофе до рта.  
\- Если ты думаешь, что Муньез крут, то ты никогда не встречал Леншерра, - говорит один из парней, который посещает во вторник те же лекции, что и Эрик, и который всегда сидит на галерке, хмурясь.  
\- Леншерр ведь очень горяч, да? – встревает женский голос.  
\- О да, - с чувством соглашается парень. – Терпеть не могу эти лекции, но этот парень чертовски сексуален.  
\- Черт возьми, да, - подключается третий голос. – Я тоже так считаю.  
Чарльз слишком резко опускает чашку с кофе, так что большая часть проливается на стол.  
\- Первокурсники, Чарльз, - с широкой улыбкой говорит Эрик. – Никакого фильтра. Разве не ты говорил, что это одна из их очаровательных особенностей?  
Чарльз поднимается и гневным взглядом осматривает эту группу. Кто-то из них вскрикивает, а парень из класса Эрика негромко ругается:  
\- Вот дерьмо.  
Прежде, чем Чарльз успевает сказать что-то вроде «вы вообще-то тут о моем парне говорите», первокурсники, избегая его раздраженного взгляда, быстро собирают вещи и, бормоча на ходу извинения, как можно скорее удаляются со своими стаканами с кофе.  
\- Казалось бы, могли бы сначала и по сторонам посмотреть, - говорит Эрик.  
Похоже, что старая шутка еще актуальна: сколько нужно выпускников Гарварда, чтобы вкрутить лампочку? Всего лишь один: он держит, а мир вертится вокруг него.  
Чарльз все еще стоит на месте, сверля взглядом спины первокурсников. Но когда он поворачивается к Эрику, то Эрик забывает, как дышать, и чувствует, как начинает кружиться голова.  
Эрик слишком хорошо знает этот взгляд, который означает, что сегодняшний день Леншерр проведет не в библиотеке, работая над дипломом, а у собственника-Чарльза, и его ожидает жесткий секс. Эрик терпеть не может первокурсников, но когда он видит этот взгляд Чарльза, от которого у него сносит крышу, он готов признать, что и от них есть польза.


End file.
